The present invention relates to concrete forming systems and, more specifically, to a transition strip that permits disparate modular concrete forms to be attached to each other.
Modular forming systems are generally well known in the art. Modular forming systems are favored because they permit the rapid assembly of concrete forms, such as concrete wall forms, of practically any dimension. Modular form systems typically use a discrete number of pre-manufactured modular form sections that may be rapidly assembled and for use. After use, the forms are disassembled and reassembled at a different location.
Typically, a modular wall form system will employ any number of discrete sections, all of which are manufactured according to a governing standard. For example, in the U.S. such systems will be manufactured using imperial dimensions (e.g., feet and inches). On the other hand, many form systems of foreign origin are manufactured using metric dimension (e.g., meters and centimeters).
As further examples, a particular manufacturer of form panels may construct panels sized and shaped to be secured to each other using a specific type of clamping or attachment mechanism, while another manufacturer may construct panels sized and shaped to be secured to each other using another and different type of clamping or attachment mechanism. There presently are many different manufacturers of modular form systems, each manufacturing form panels with varying thicknesses, varying edge features, with each of these various panels being designed for securement to adjacent panels using a specific type of attachment mechanism.
Different form panels may offer certain advantages in certain circumstances. Thus, it may be desirable to use different form panels in a common application. For example, a form panel constructed according to metric standard may offer certain advantages in one section of a concrete wall, while a form panel constructed according to an imperial standard may offer certain advantages in another, adjacent section of the same concrete wall. Similarly, one type of attachment mechanism may offer certain advantages in certain areas of a concrete wall form, (e.g., in corners), while another type of attachment mechanism may offer different advantages in other areas of a concrete wall form, (e.g., in straight or curved sections).
Therefore, in order to facilitate the use of disparate wall panels in a common application, it is necessary to have a system that will permit the attachment of metric wall panels to imperial wall panels, or that will permit the attachment of wall panels that employing disparate attachment mechanisms.